


absolutely normal

by LikeBetteOnABadDay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeBetteOnABadDay/pseuds/LikeBetteOnABadDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random piece of dialogue for my dear B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	absolutely normal

'Don't you ever use the front door like a normal person? Werewolf? A normal werewolf?'

'I need a place to sleep.'

'Uh, what?'

'Can I sleep here or not?'

'Er... you have a place. Of your own. With a bed that's quite a bit larger than mine. Oh, and a couch, even. Which also happens to be larger than my bed.'

'A bed in which I could get my head chopped off while I'm asleep. In case you've forgotten that little matter of there being a fucking price on my head. No one will think of looking for me in your bedroom.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, oh. So?'

'Um, yeah. Sure. Go right ahead.'

'And what are you even wearing?'

'Hey, no judging. It's Saturday.'

'Whatever. Could you leave now and let me sleep, please?'

'No. No, absolutely not. I have homework. My computer is in this room. And before you tell me to use my dad's, he's got it password-protected now to keep me from getting into his stuff.'

'I. I'm sorry. I forgot I was intruding.'

'Oh, don't. Just don't. Apologies are so not your thing.'

'Ungracious brat.'

'Rude beast.'

'So I can stay, then?'

'Shut up and go to sleep, Derek.'

'Stiles.'

'...'

'Thank you.'


End file.
